Sleeping Dragon
by DMG5440
Summary: This is a Slayer's story where I take my strange mind and twist the characters into a Sleeping Beauty type setting. The Princess Filia's baptism happens to be quite successful... that is until she's cursed with a strange 'blessing'. What do u think? RR!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Slayers what so ever. I do not own the story of Sleeping Beauty either. I'm just a strange person who randomly came up with the idea of merging the stories into my own little twisted version.

Also, I am not trying to have anything exact. As I said… this is my little twisted version of stories. So yeah, I may just mold some of the characters into what I think that they would do. Please don't flame. If you don't like the idea, then you don't have to read it.

**A Sleeping Beauty…?!**

Setting: Here we are located inside of the Golden Dragon Castle. The castle is huge. No one is quite sure how many square feet it is. There is a huge dome at the center of the palace… underneath this dome is the giant throne room. The throne room contains two thrones in the center back of the room. A golden carpet leads from the door on the other side of the room all the way towards the steps that appear before the throne. The largest throne belongs to the King of all Golden Dragons. The throne happens to be gold with a mixture of red on the cushioned areas. The throne next to it happens to be slightly smaller. This throne is meant for the Queen of the Golden Dragons. Her throne is shaped exactly as the King's, except that it's about a foot smaller than his. On the King's throne sits the King of the Golden Dragons. Not in his true form, he happens to have a silver beard that reaches to his chest. His eyes are completely black and his hair is a gray color that reaches to the center of his back. He is wearing a golden crown with three jewels on it. The jewel on the right is green, the jewel in the center is yellow, and the jewel on the left is white. He is cloaked in a golden robe with white feathers. Sitting next to him is his lovely wife, the Queen of the Golden Dragons. This woman is holding onto a small baby that just was hatched from an egg not many days ago. The Queen has long blond hair that reaches to her ankles and is wearing a white hair ornament on each side of her hair, which brings them into low pigtails. On top of her head is a golden crown with slight engravings of dragons on it. Though one would have to be very observant to see such detail in the crown. The woman is cloaked in a golden robe that has white feathers. Her daughter in her arms happens to be asleep and cloaked in nothing but a white blanket around her. Surrounded by them is miles of Golden Dragons happy to be invited to watch such a joyous occasion. That occasion happens to be the baptism of the darling Princess Filia.

Two proud parents smiled proudly as their baby with blue eyes and small patches of golden hair was doused in sacramental waters to show loyalty of her royal blood of the Fire Dragon King. Many Golden Dragons rejoiced in the land as the sacramental water was poured over her. After that current part of the ritual was over, the Queen of the Golden Dragon's smiled widely and stood up holding the lovely baby in the air for all to see. She then sat back down and glanced over at her husband. The King of the Golden Dragon's then arose from his throne, "Thank you all for your participation. We will now finish this wonderful ceremony with none other than the blessings of the three mages." Three mages came forth from the crowd and bowed in front of the King. The mages all looked identical- they wore long white robes with golden sparkles on it. The robes consisted of a large hood that covered the faces of each mage. It is rumored that if a mage's face is shown to the world, then that mage looses all abilities of magical powers. The first mage stepped forward and bowed again towards the King before rising back up. The mage lifted his hands in the air, "My blessing is for the lovely princess to have the grace that far passes any other dragon in all the lands." A light emitted from the hands of the mage and the Princess Filia was surrounded by a heavenly gold light. The mage then bowed towards the King and stepped back in line with the other two mages. The second mage then stepped forward and bowed before rising. The mage held out his hands in the air, "My blessing is for the young princess to have the beauty and strength to rival any dragon." A light emitted from the hands of the mage and then was bestowed upon the Princess Filia. Lastly, the third mage stepped forward bowed towards the king then rose lifting her hands into the air, "And my blessing is to-"

A bad omen seemed to arise, causing the mage to stop in the middle of her speech. Outside of the palace the golden sun in the sky disappeared as dark clouds moved in front of it. Rain started to pour down and lighting filled the sky. The Queen held her baby tighter than before, hoping that the loud bangs of thunder wouldn't scare her. Terror was seen in all the faces of the crowd watching the joyous occasion. Then a large wind blew the two large doors to the throne room wide open. A dark figure started to walk with a staff in hands. The King's eyes opened wide open, "It can't be…" he muttered as he watched the silhouette come before him smiling. Another loud shot of lightning was seen and the entire room looked at the one who just entered. Arched eyes, black priestly attire, and purple hair described the man perfectly. His smile was almost golden, "Well well… this seems like a joyous occasion… it's such a pity that I never received an invitation." The man walked towards the Queen and looked at the baby, "So this is the Princess of the Golden Dragons." He then placed his hand on the cheek of the Princess, "Such a lovely face. We shall give her a gift to rival that face." The man smirked and opened an eye. The King quickly stood up, "Xellos! Don't do it! Please!" The man smirked, his purple locks now flowing to the side from a slight breeze, "My my. I just want to be helpful. We are acquaintances after all." The Queen held her daughter closer towards her, fear completely enveloped in her eyes.

No one around could ever stop Xellos. Not a single soul would even try if they wanted to. Especially the King. The King never made him sound like a mazoku, but rather a very special man.

Xellos stepped closer to Filia and the Queen then smirked, "Here's my blessing to you Princess…" He stroked his gloved hand across her cheek then continued to speak, "The Princess shall be loved by all… that is until she falls in love with a fair prince and ends up having her heart torn into a million pieces. At this time, a curse will fall upon her, causing her chances of loving again to wilt away for eternity." He smiled widely with his eyes arched. A dark purple and black light emitted upon the Princess. He bowed towards the King and disappeared.

The King immediately yelled out towards the guards, "Anyone that is a male who tries to get into this kingdom without proper investigation of his background will be denied entry. No crown princes will be allowed to enter this kingdom unless they have my authority!" The third mage looked up at the King, "Your Majesty… you seem to forget that my blessing hasn't yet reached the fair Princess." The King lifted an eyebrow, "Is there a way to reverse the blessing from Xellos?" If it could be seen, the mage bit her lip, "That… that I can not do; however, I can alter it a bit." The King gave a slight smile, hoping that at least his daughter would get the chance to love freely, "Please… carry on." The mage bowed, "Of course Your Majesty." The mage lifted her arms into the air in the direction of the Princess. "My blessing to you is to allow the curse to befall you, but never… you'll never lose the chance to love, for you will have a happy ending one day." No one in the entire kingdom had a clue what that really meant. How did the mage's mind work? Of course, the mage knew completely how her magic would work. The King didn't look too happy with what was said, but he did trust his mages, so he knew that somehow Princess Filia will get her happy ending.

The three mages awaited to be dismissed by the King. The King lookd around, "Everyone is dismissed. For this ceremony is now officially over; however, the three mages will stay here." Within moments, the area was cleared except for the King, Queen, Filia, and the three mages. The King nodded towards the mages, "Please… drop the formalities at the moment." The three mages nodded. The King then sat down in his royal throne, "Any ideas as to why Xellos cursed my dearest child?" The first mage shook his head, "I am not quite certain, though he must have a reason of sorts… he is after all the only monster who's ever sought interest in our colony." The second mage added, "All I really know is that he detests love. Perhaps he has something against the feeling?" The third mage stood forward, "I believe that Xellos is finally proving himself to be powerful. I am not quite aware of how he stumbled here in the first place, and to have some sort of relationship with Your Majesty. But you must remember… he is a monster. And monsters don't get along with dragons." The King stood up out of his throne, "Thank you all for your input. You all are dismissed." The three mages bowed before him and then left. He looked over at his dear wife who was holding their precious child, "I am going to take a bath. I think that it's about time the small Princess has gotten some rest." The Queen nodded her head, "Enjoy your bath… I'll put Filia-chan to bed."

The King walked out of the throne room and into a few corridors, when he finally stumbled on where the royal baths were. He stepped inside the bath and then sat down. The royal bath room was a large elegantly decorated room that just had a large bath tub that looked more like a hot tub than anything else. He looked up at the ceiling that had paintings of several dragons on it and started to ponder to himself, "How Xellos came to know me… what a day that was…"

** FLASHBACK **

The King stood up in front of every Golden Dragon known to man, "A joyous day! Your Queen has bore an egg! Soon, a new royal member will join us!" The entire nation rejoiced. After such an announcement, the King went over to his loving wife who was tending the egg, "My dear… I will be accompanying the Ancient Dragons for a while. I know that we aren't close, but perhaps we can patch things up with them." The wife nodded, "I understand… please be careful." The Golden Dragon King spent three and a half days making his way to where the Ancient Dragons stayed. An arctic breeze chilled the Golden Dragon, but he didn't let the cold get to him. Once at the beginning of the Ancient's colony a guard eyed him, "What the heck does a Golden Dragon want with us?" The King bowed, "I am King Raschef don Juan of the Golden Dragons. I wish for nothing more than to meet your king." The guard glared at the Dragon, "AND THE MATTERS BEING?!?" A voice from behind the Golden Dragon then chimed in, "My my, if the Ancient Dragons are nice." The guard's eyes widened, "Xellos! What are you doing here?" Xellos smiled with his eyes arched, "I just merely wanted to visit the King of the Ancient Dragons while I accompanied this Golden Dragon." The guard laughed, "As if a monster like you would really become friends with a monster's enemy." Xellos smiled wider, "Perhaps the monsters would be more interested in fighting the Ancients over the Goldens." By this time, the Ancient Dragon King walked over, "The King of the Golden Dragons and the monster Xellos… strange indeed, but please do enter. You two are expected in the throne room." The Ancient Dragon King led the two of them to the throne room of the palace. "Welcome. I see that both of you come on a joyous occasion of ours." The Golden Dragon King didn't know that he came on such a day, "Forgive me. I didn't realize." Xellos smiled, "That is precisely why I have shown my face here today. Your newest royal prince has just gone through his baptism. It's such a shame that I wasn't invited." The Ancient looked at Xellos, "A monster would never be invited to such an occasion." Xellos smirked, "As expected, though I just planned on giving your son a gift. Where is dear Valgaav?" The Ancient Dragon glared towards Xellos, "It's none of your business!" "My my, as expected, and here I thought that you would change." Xellos fazed away then in a matter of seconds fazed back into the throne room. Now he had the small Ancient Dragon in his arms. "Valgaav… such a good looking prince at such a young age. Now to give him a blessing… Hmmmmm…. I bestow my blessing to the Crown Prince of the Ancient Dragons… Valgaav… you shall grow into a strong, handsome prince… that is until your sixteenth birthday, where you'll meet a Golden Dragon that will steal your heart away. Breathless… like any moron in love is. And then she'll shatter your heart into a million pieces… so badly that you'll commit suicide, leaving the Ancient Dragons with not a single heir to carry on the race."

The Ancient Dragon King's eyes widened, "How dare you! You knew all along that my wife doesn't have the ability to create another egg! You knew all along that she's on the verge of death!" Xellos smiled widely and the Ancient Dragon continued, "How did you know?! No one outside of this palace knows this! How on earth could a mazoku find out such classified information?!" Xellos handed the baby to the King and placed his finger in front of his mouth, "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos then teleported out of the throne room. The Ancient then looked at the Golden Dragon, "You want peace… do you not?" The Golden Dragon nodded, "That would be correct. My sole purpose of coming here today was to hopefully gain peace between the Golden Dragons and the Ancient Dragons." The Ancient nodded, "Your wish is granted. That is as long as your kind stays far away from us." "Of course. I will not allow a single dragon onto your land." The Ancient sighed, "You are now dismissed." The Golden Dragon left the throne room and then the entire nation of the Ancients. About a mile away from the Ancient's civilization, Xellos fazed in front of the Golden Dragon, "Well well… if it isn't the Golden Dragon King. Congratulations on your egg." The King's eyes widened. Sure the nation knew about the egg, but for a mazoku to know such information… how did he find out? "Xellos… right?" Xellos nodded his head and smiled. The Golden Dragon looked at him, "Your kind with my kind… we are mortal enemies… and yet I must admit that I never suspected your kind to cause an action in hundreds of years. And now that you're around, I must wonder why this action of yours isn't towards the hatred of the Golden Dragons. Mazokus have been sitting still for quite some time." Xellos responded, "Of course… your nation has been extremely weak lately… where as the Ancient Dragons are just so tasty to mess with." The King looked down, "How'd you find out about the egg?" Placing a finger to his lips, Xellos answered, "Sore wa himitsu desu." The King began to walk, "I see that because of your action towards the Ancient Dragon child caused the Goldens and Ancients to be in peace towards each other. For that, I must thank you. Also, I must extend my gratitude by considering you a welcomed guest in my Kingdom." Xellos smiled, "So you weren't expecting to just gain peace with them simply? Then why'd you arrive over there in the first place?" The King smiled, "I was going to offer my only child to them as a peace offering."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I was a fool all along… dragons and mazokus can't be friends… yet I believed that their kind wasn't interested in messing with us anymore." The King stated as he walked out of the bath and dried himself off with a towel. "Oh what a fool I am."

Setting: Fifteen years later – Ancient Dragon's Palace

A guard ran to the King of the Ancient Dragon's, "Sire! This is urgent!" The Dragon King gave a questioning look, "What is it?" The guard responded, "The Lord Valgaav has escaped from the palace!" "WHAT?! Dispatch the guards at once! Valgaav must be found!" "Yes sir." The guard ran out of the throne room and started to gather other guards to search for Valgaav.

Setting: The Land of the Golden Dragons…

The dragon with long, flowing golden hair smiled as she walked outside of the palace her pink dress reaching the bottom of her ankles. The Golden Dragon Queen waved towards her daughter, "Filia-chan! Don't be out too late visiting the mages!" Filia turned around and waved towards her mother, "Don't worry Mother. I will be home before you know it!" She turned in the opposite direction of her mother and started to head west into the woods. After two hours in the dark woods, she stopped in front of a small river, "I might as well freshen up some." Filia knelt down on her knees and placed her hands in the fresh water. She started to splash the water on her face. She continued to repeat the action. Behind her, there was a rustling noise. She began to get cautious. 'if that noise is someone or something planning to attack me, I'll make sure to kill him with my mace!' She thought to herself remembering that she placed her mace under her dress. A man then stepped towards her, from out of the bushes. He stood completely still. The man was quite attractive. Filia had never seen anyone have looks like him around her kingdom. He had green hair and golden eyes. The man had a startled look on his face, as if he wasn't expecting to see another person around. Filia looked at the man. She wasn't really sure what to make out of the situation. Sure, the man was attractive and he didn't appear to be similar to anyone else that she's met in her lifetime. So she wasn't sure how to deal with him. His aura was definitely nothing of a Golden Dragon. She cautiously stood up, "Umm… may I help you?"

The guy was amazed at how lovely her voice was. At first, he didn't know what to say. He was silent for a good minute still staring at Filia. "No." he finally responded in a cold tone. Filia was curious as to why he continued to stare at her. It was a most unpleasant feeling. A slight blush of uneasiness sprouted on her face. She suddenly turned her gaze in the other direction. The man then started to walk away. Filia felt much better and then started to move along herself.

She began to make her way towards the home of the mages, when suddenly another guy stood in front of her. The man was extremely attractive as well. He had purple locks and a nice body. Though, his eyes were arched, so Filia wasn't able to detect what color his eyes were. He smiled towards her, "Well well… if it isn't' the Princess Filia. How goes the Golden Dragon's these days?" Filia didn't recognize his aura either. But she could tell that he most certainly wasn't a golden dragon. And his aura was different from the other guy's that she just saw earlier. She cocked her head to the side. How did this guy know her? She definitely would've remembered someone looking like that! She gave a slight smile, "Everyone's doing alright." He smiled "Glad to hear." Filia looked at him, her blue eyes now reflecting him in them, "who are you?" The man with purple hair placed his finger to his mouth, "Sore wa-" A sudden blast of light then swooshed towards the man and quickly, he teleported out of the way. "Well well… if it isn't the three mages. What ever could you three be doing?" Filia was completely confused and just stood there in a daze. The third mage grabbed Filia's shoulder and flung her close, "That's the mazoku Xellos! Stay away from him!" Filia's eyes widened. When she was growing up, she heard stories about mazoku, and her mother always spoke horror of one named Xellos… though she didn't know a thing that Xellos did. She never thought that she would end up meeting the mazoku ever! "Why you… you… you… .NAMAGOMI!" she yelled without thinking and grabbing her mace from under her dress in the process. The three mages stood there completely stunned by her reaction. And Xellos happened to twitch. This is the first time that he'd ever been referred to as raw garbage after all. He regained his composure and smiled towards her, "What's this? The little dragon doesn't like mazokus?" "NASTY! DIRTY! STAY AWAY!" Filia yelled while attacking Xellos constantly with her mace and missing every time. The three mages just stood there unaware of what to do in this situation. And Xellos decided that it would be time for him to leave. He did after all feel another presence that he knew too well nearby. "Until next time." Xellos mentioned as he fazed away.

The three mages then looked at Filia and Filia smiled towards them, "Umm… hello there. I came to visit." The mages nodded and led Filia to a cottage in the woods. The second mage looked at the others, "I'll be back shortly." The other two nodded and then offered Filia some tea, which Filia graciously took up the offer.

The second mage walked outside of the cottage and over to nearby bushes, "Valgaav… what brings you here? The Ancient Dragon King didn't tell us that you'd be coming." Valgaav looked at the mage, then towards the cottage. The mage's eyes widened under the hood, "No. This can't be!" Valgaav looked at the mage like the mage was on crack. "What?" he asked coldly. The mage shook its head, "Nothing. Just please leave." Valgaav didn't enjoy that response, "No." The mage turned away from Valgaav, "I shall not be part of this any longer. But Valgaav… just so you know… that girl in the cottage will be the end of you." 'We blessed Valgaav way before he was cursed by Xellos. If only Xellos showed up early could we save him. Unfortunately… his curse from Xellos will only give him hell.' The mage thought as he walked back to the cottage.

The visit that Filia had to the mages was quite splendid. She visited them so that they could make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happened. Since Filia was cursed at her baptism her father wanted nothing more than to make sure that she was extra safe. Filia smiled towards the mages and bowed, "Thank you for this wonderful visit. I had a wonderful time." Filia left the cottage and started to walk east. She was unaware of the Ancient Dragon following her. The sun started to come down. Soon it would be dark, and Filia didn't like being outside in the dark. It turned pitch black quickly outside and then Filia noticed a camp fire not too far away. She walked over in the direction of the fire and immediately blushed. There was a gorgeous man. Filia wasn't sure what it was about him. He didn't look a thing like any normal dragon or man. But something made her want him. Perhaps it was the way his aura was. The man had blue skin and what appeared to be some sort of solid material on his face.

At this point in time, Valgaav came from behind, "Hi." Filia turned around completely, shocked to see the guy who was pretty quiet to appear. "Hello there. May I help you with anything?" Valgaav shook his head, "No." She smiled towards him. Valgaav then held out his hand, "I'm Valgaav." Filia gently placed her hand in his, "Filia… it's nice to meet you Valgaav." Valgaav gave a slight smile and then kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Filia slightly blushed and looked into his golden eyes. Valgaav couldn't help himself. She was so gorgeous. His mind was filled with her, and all he wanted now was to have her as his own. "Filia." Filia blinked, "Umm. Yes?" He placed his hand in her hair, "Never mind." Filia was confused at his actions but didn't do anything. She then looked away from Valgaav and looked at the blue skinned man. She couldn't stand still. Her heart was pounding. This was a feeling that she never expected to ever feel. Was this love? Love at first sight? She smiled towards Valgaav, "It's pretty late out. Would you like to accompany me to see if we can join that man over there?" Valgaav wasn't too happy with the other man, but he did like the fact that Filia invited him to be with her. "Sure."

They both walked over to the man. The blue skinned guy looked up at Filia and Valgaav, "Yes?" Filia blushed a deep red, "Umm… I… I…." Valgaav glared towards the blue-skinned man, "We need a place to rest." Filia was twiddling with her fingers, "P-p-please?" The man sighed, "Why not. Just don't steal anything." Filia smiled, "Of course." Her heart was racing. She didn't know what exactly was going on. "Umm… my name is Filia." The man looked at her, "I'm Zelgaddis." Valgaav didn't like the looks of this, "Valgaav." He muttered still glaring towards Zel. Filia smiled towards Zel. She couldn't believe how extremely attractive he was towards her. During the night, she ended up talking to Zel all night long. Valgaav felt completely out of place and a piece of him wanted to shatter. But he was with the one that made him feel different. Someone he's never experienced a greeting with before today. Once morning came, Valgaav confronted Filia, "I love you." Filia's eyes widened. Valgaav looked into her eyes, "Please come with me." She got a tad of sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to reject Valgaav, because then he would be depressed. But at the same time, she didn't want to say yes. "I… I'm sorry Valgaav. I just can't return your feelings." Valgaav couldn't deal with this answer. He grabbed her arm, "Why?!" Filia looked down at the ground, "It's because… because I… I'm in love with Zel." Valgaav couldn't take the answer. He then acted like nothing happened. He walked away from Filia. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. He knew that this would be it. His last day alive.

Once Valgaav was about a mile away from Filia he grabbed a very sharp rock. He looked at the rock and smirked, "If she can't be mine, then I can't live another day of this hellish world." He then took the rock and slammed it into his stomach. Blood poured out and he was yelling in pain. Xellos appeared before him, "As predicted… you did fall for the Golden Dragon Princess… and now it seems that my blessing to you actually does come true. Funny how things in life work." Valgaav's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Xellos smirked, "Oh don't bother about it. You're as good as dead now anyways. And with the end of you, I can kill all of the Ancient Dragons. Yet I must admit that the Princess Filia of the Golden Dragons will also be a dead dragon. I can't have her living… but that will wait a little bit later." Valgaav glared towards Xellos, "You can't!" Xellos started to laugh, "And who's going to stop me? Of course, if Filia does get her blessing soon then I won't have to ever deal with her. She won't be able to find love and so the Golden Dragon's won't have an heir after her. So the Golden Dragon's will go down easily as well." Valgaav couldn't believe this. All along, he ended up playing in a plan that was made by a mazoku. How disgusting his life was. Valgaav then took a few breaths, then fell over dead. Xellos smiled towards his corpse, "It's nothing personal of course."

Filia wondered how Valgaav was doing on his own. Even though she didn't get to know him well, she felt that they had become great friends. Zel ended up appearing behind Filia. Filia smiled towards Zel, "Good morning Zel-san." Zel looked at Filia, "Hi." Filia figured that this was her only chance to be with Zel. She blushed extremely hard, "Umm… Zel-san… would you like to accompany me back to my land? It's not too far." Zel looked at her, "I'm sorry Filia-san. I have an engagement that I'm going to. I am going to be married soon, and a Prince being late for the Princess's banquet looks extremely bad." Filia's eyes widened and tears started to form. 'I can't cry! I can't! Not in front of him!' Filia sniffed a few times and wiped away her forming tears, "I see. Congratulations!" She couldn't stand being here much longer. "Good luck Zel-san." Filia then started to rush towards her land. Once she made it there, she ended up going straight to her bedroom. "I've never felt so terrible before! This is by far the worst feeling I've ever experienced!" She started to sob into her pillow. At this time, a blessing from a mazoku and a blessing from a mage hit her at once.

The Princess shall be loved by all… that is until she falls in love with a fair prince and ends up having her heart torn into a million pieces. At this time, a curse will fall upon her, causing her chances of loving again to wilt away for eternity.

My blessing to you is to allow the curse to befall you, but never… you'll never lose the chance to love, for you will have a happy ending one day.

Filia ended up falling into a deep slumber. The King heard his daughter come back into the palace. The King and Queen both went over to Filia's room. The knocked on her door a few times, and there wasn't a response. They both walked inside only to see Filia on the floor. "What's happened?!" the King asked as he started to shake Filia. The Queen started to worry, "This isn't like our daughter! What on earth has happened? And why won't she wake up?!"

Setting: The Palace of the Ancient Dragons…

A few guards yelled and ran to the King, "Your Majesty! Terrible news!" The King stood up from his throne and looked at the guards, "What is it?" A guard walked into the throne room with Valgaav's dead body being carried, "Your son has passed away. We found him in the woods nearby the house of the mages." The King walked forward to his son. "Not Valgaav too… my wife passed away two weeks ago… and now… now my only son is gone too." He grabbed the body of his son and held it tight. "What ever happened? My poor son! Obviously you were murdered." Xellos ended up appearing in front of the Ancient Dragon King, "Quite a sad scene. And yet I saw the whole thing! Your son was following the Princess Filia around in the woods. She ended up breaking his heart and.. guess what?" An amused look was on Xellos's face as he started to laugh, "He committed suicide! Isn't this story familiar!" The King glared at Xellos, "This is all your fault you filthy monster!" Xellos smiled, "Oh and what are you going to do about it? Kill me?! You know better than anyone else that you don't have a chance against the mazokus. Time to say goodbye." Xellos then lifted his hand and several other mazokus entered and started a slaughter fest. He then smiled and vanished away.

Setting: Filia's Room

The King and Queen of the Golden Dragons placed their daughter on her soft-pink bed. The three mages arrived. One of them spoke up, "I'm afraid that it's happened. Xellos's curse has befallen Princess Filia." The King and Queen started to get gloomy. The third mage looked at them, "Don't worry. We'll make this kingdom fall asleep until the Princess meets her special one." The King and Queen were completely confused, and before they could say anything, they were put to sleep by a spell. Along with the rest of the land. The only one's unaffected by the sleep spell were those were very strong auras.

Xellos knew that Filia was affected. He could tell by the thousands of sleeping dragons around, and as for the dragons that were still awake… well, he took great care of them. Now, Xellos was the only one left. He teleported himself into Filia's room. He placed his hand on her face, "Such a lovely one too. It's such a shame that you were born a dragon. And that feisty attitude is…." Before he could finish his statement, Filia started to move. A yawn was heard. "What?! But how?!"

Filia looked up at Xellos. "WHY ARE YOU HERE NAMAGOMI?!" According to the mage's blessing, Filia would fall asleep until an aura most capable with hers will wake her up. Instantly, Filia will fall in love noticing that he is the one that she belongs with. Of course, not all spells work correctly. Filia couldn't believe what was going on. And the mages didn't predict that Xellos would be the one to awake her. And only until Filia realizes her undying love will the others wake up. Xellos looked at Filia, "Well well… if the sleeping dragon is awake now. You do realize that we are the only two who are awake in this whole world, do you not?" Filia couldn't believe this, "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE LYING!!!!" Xellos smirked, "Don't believe me then." Filia then rushed out of the room and noticed that Xellos was right. "NO WAY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Xellos appeared before her, "Hmmmm… I guess it's official dragon sleep day or something." Filia twitched, "Us Golden Dragons don't have an official sleep day." Xellos responded, "If you say so."

Several years passed… and still only Filia and Xellos were awake. Every day Xellos would tease Filia and Filia would attack him with her mace. Who knows if anyone else would wake up. Unfortunately… the three mages didn't suspect that anything would go wrong, so they didn't even bother to check up.

The End.


End file.
